wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кориалстраз
(mate), numerous draconic children | students = }} Кориалстраз 'является супругом Королевы драконов Алекстразы. В облике эльфийского мага 'Краса является старшим членом Кирин-Тора, одним из шести правящих консулов Даларана. Введение Кориалстраз это древний, мудрый, и могущественный дракон красной стаи. Он стал новейшим супругом Алекстразы незадолго до войны Древних и остается им быть по сей день. Как ее нынешний "основной" супруг, Кориалстраз действует как помощник Алекстразы во всех делах. Он предан своей королеве, и был "первым в любви" среди ее супругов. Как активный деятель красной стаи он - защитник всех живых существ, часто проводит время вдали от своей королевы и родственников в пользу своих обязанностей. Он постоянно следит за молодыми расами, часто принимая смертные обличья и скрывая своё настоящее лицо. Его наиболее известный облик в последнее время это Красс, высокий эльф, маг Кирин-Тора и член шестерки правящего совета Даларана. Другой облик - Борель, скорее всего, его псевдоним в Луносвете. (Krasus appears to be a high elf wizard of extreme confidence, secure in his power and rank among the council. //Крас, кажется, высший эльф мастер крайней доверия, безопасности в его власти и ранга среди совета.) Само его присутствие вызывает уважение, и все же он не горделив или высокомерен. Он остается в своей эльфийской форме практически постоянно, превращаясь в дракона только по особым причинам, или когда находится в присутствии других представителей его рода. Те немногие, кто знает его истинную природу договорились держать это в тайне. Krasus remains in his elven shape as long as possible during battle, revealing his dragon form only if desperate. He almost never shows his great strength in physical combat, preferring instead to fight with the spells and other arcane powers at his disposal. Should he choose to show his dragon side, he takes to the air swiftly, using his breath weapon and spell-like abilities to speed his escape. For all his strength and power, he is actually quite inexperienced in draconic combat. After all, he’s had little opportunity to practice during his decades of roaming the surface of Azeroth in humanoid form. Biography War of the Ancients (Война Древних) В начале войны против Пылающего Легиона, Кориалстраз был невероятно слаб. Причиной оказался, как позднее догадалась Алекстраза, сам дракон, его личность из будущего, Крас, существующий в том же временном отрезке из-за того, что он был отправлен на десять тысяч лет назад из своего времени (См. Modern Era). ''Ни один из них не мог менять свою форму в это время. После его спасения с поляны Кенария, Краса принесли в Пещеры Жизни, дом Красной стаи, где он объединился со своим прошлым я. Несмотря на огромный соблазн, Крас не стал раскрывать ни для кого события будущего, даже для своей королевы, боясь радикально изменить ход событий своего времени. Благодаря видениям от Ноздорму Вневременного, старший и младший Кориалстраз объединились, чтобы найти молодого друида Малфурина Ярость Бури, присоединяясь к сопротивлению ночных эльфов силам Легиона. Пока Крас вёл эльфийских заклинателей, Кориалстраз обрушивал огненный ливень на демонов. Оба дракона доблестно сражались против демонов Псаря Хаккара, Маннорота Разрушителя, Архимонда Осквернителя, Саргераса Разрушителя Миров и их собственных бывших друзей, Нелтариона Стража Земли и Черной стаи. После спасения от великого взрыва Источника Вечности и победы над легионом, Крас и его компаньоны были возвращены в своё время благодаря Ноздорму. Modern Era Prior to the Second War, Korialstrasz assumed the identity of a high elf mage named Krasus, and became one of the senior leaders of the Kirin Tor — the ruling council of the magocratic kingdom of Dalaran alongside , and . He, along with his colleagues, questioned the young mage on the events that occurred in Karazhan some years previous — including the death of , the apparent presence of , and Khadgar's descriptions of Draenor. Krasus used his position to his advantage when Alexstrasza was captured by the Horde and held prisoner so that her children would serve the orcish war effort. Korialstrasz continued to fight the battle that his kinsmen had given up long ago; the freeing of the Dragonqueen from the Dragonmaw Clan. All of that came for nothing though until, at the end of the war, the Kirin Tor sent on an observatory mission to Khaz Modan. Korialstrasz gave Rhonin other orders: to free Alexstrasza. Knowing that would surely arrive to kill the Dragonqueen, Korialstrasz attempted to seek out the other three Aspects, , , and , realizing only with their help could the black dragon be defeated. However, their responses held bleak hope for his Queen. Whilst trying to scry into Lord Prestor's hovel, he triggered a magical trap known as the ''Endless Hunger, and lost the two last fingers on his left hand. When the final battle at Grim Batol began, Korialstrasz assumed dragon form once more and made haste in order to recapture the Demon Soul from . Nekros tried to use the Demon Soul on him but despite its great power, Korialstrasz was able to break free. Weakened, he dropped to the earth where he summoned Rhonin to him and asked him to do this task. The three Dragon Aspects arrived and healed Korialstrasz, then battled Deathwing. The battle took a turn for the worse until Rhonin destroyed the Demon Soul and the Aspects could now attack with their full power. Deathwing was no match for their combined might, and fled. Korialstrasz was reunited with his Queen and, after gathering up her unhatched children, they disappeared off into the night. Korialstrasz was later called upon by Nozdormu to heal a rift in time. While exploring the time anomaly, Krasus and his former apprentice Rhonin were swallowed by the anomaly and thrown ten thousand years into the past. (See War of the Ancients section above). Upon his return to his own time period, Korialstrasz delivered the axe and story of to the Warchief , then flew off to rejoin Alexstraza. Korialstrasz was later present for the wedding of Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, as Alexstrasza was performing the ceremony alongside Ysera. In Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects Korialstrasz discovers that all of the eggs in the Chamber of Aspects have been exchanged for eggs belonging to the Chromatic dragonflight and, after becoming tainted by touching one of the hatched eggs, makes the ultimate sacrifice and uses his powers to detonate all of the Chamber of Aspects killing the eggs and himself in the process. Originally the Dragonflight assume Korialstrasz is acting as a agent for Deathwing and the Twilight's Hammer clan; however it is later revealed to an anguished Alexstrasza in a vision by Thrall that his act was actually one of sacrifice to protect all of the dragons from certain doom. The Sunwell Korialstrasz originally saw the re-accumulation of the Sunwell's energy, and did not want the Lich King's new death knight, the treacherous , to discover it. Korialstrasz formed the energy into a humanoid shape — the form of a peasant girl named . Hiding the truth from her until a later time, Korialstrasz gave Anveena the illusion of having lived a normal life. Though not intentionally, she came to life and gained feelings and emotions all on her own through his masterful illusion. Borel is revealed as the one whom the characters in the book search for to remove the collars from Anveena and . He began telling Anveena the truth — that she was the avatar of the Sunwell — when , the elf who allowed Arthas into Quel'Thalas, intervened and began draining the power from her. Korialstrasz never meant to intrude upon the events taking place, until Dar'Khan — upon gaining some of the power of the Sunwell he drained from Anveena — took control of the red dragon. Unable to break the mind control, Korialstrasz was forced to do battle with the blue dragon , until the spell was broken by . While the battle against Dar'Khan continued, Korialstrasz had once more stepped to the side to observe all of what transpired. In the end, he said that he would continue to watch over Anveena and Kalec through the eyes of Raac as they stayed in the care of , the Regent of Quel'Thalas. World of Warcraft Korialstrasz is mentioned on several occasions: * In the Ahn'Qiraj event, one of the rewards for completing is the . One would not think that Korialstrasz would be happy over his fang being taken. * At Kirin'Var Village in Outland's Netherstorm, players must recover Krasus' Sigil and the three parts of Krasus' Compendium — powerful artifacts granted to the contingent of Dalaran mages who accompanied to Draenor. * In the middle of Badlands, a high elf named gives quests sending players to battle against black dragons, saying he was sent by his master, Krasus of the Kirin Tor. Wrath of the Lich King Korialstrasz finally makes his in-game appearance in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, in the guise of . He is located at the Wyrmrest Temple in the Dragonblight at the side of Alexstrasza. Judging from 's comments in , it was Korialstrasz who called for the dragonflights to come together in the Wyrmrest Accord to battle Malygos' crusade. He also appears in his natural dragonform with his Queen at Angrathar the Wrathgate following the battle there. Upon players obtaining the from in Naxxramas, Krasus gives the players the quest to defeat Malygos and obtain the from the Eye of Eternity. He is involved in the following quests: * * * * * In addition, there is a platform known as Krasus' Landing in the rebuilt city of Dalaran, where the city's flight master is located. Krasus also has the distinction of being one of two surviving members of the Second War-era Kirin Tor high council to appear in World of Warcraft ( is the other). Memorable quotes * "I am your servant. Now and forever, ." * "Yes, , I am a dragon. A red dragon, to be precise. Long have I worn the form of one mortal creature or another, however, for it has been my choice to walk among you, teaching and learning as I strive for peace among all of us." * "The Burning Legion is but a shadow of terrible darkness. Trust in me when I say that we have hope even if every demon who serves him comes through, but no hope if we destroy all only to have him step into the world." * "It's begun...May the creators protect us...it's begun and there's nothing we can do to stop it..." * "I discovered the re-accumulation of the well's energy, but thought it best to hide the truth until better days. I feared the Lich King might claim the power and thus seal the fate of all Azeroth! I believed I created a mere, if masterful, illusion to hide it...but became life on its own, something I never expected." * "To all eyes, even Arthas', this place will still be barren. She has such power." * Korialstrasz: "I am forever in your debt, night elf." * Malfurion: "There is no need for that." * Korialstrasz: "So you say. You were not the one dying." * Neltharion: You know me...but I do not know you. You would speak against me... make the others see me as you do... you would have them distrust their comrade of old...their brother...You will not be allowed to spread any of your malicious falsehoods... * Korialstrasz: "I am one of you! My true name is known to the Queen of Life, but for now I am simply Krasus." * Malygos: "He bellows well, this hatchling." * Korialstrasz: "This is not a time for humor, especially for you, Guardian of Magic! This is a time when a balance is nigh upset! A terrible mistake, a distortion of reality, threatens everything...absolutely everything!" * Neltharion: "How dramatic..." * Korialstrasz: "You will hear my story! You will hear it and understand...for there is a worse danger on the horizon, one which touches us as well. You see — " * Neltharion: "I did warn you..." Korialstrasz currently uses a male high elf voice set in game. Gallery File:Korialstrasz_TCG.jpg|Korialstrasz in the TCG. Image:Krasus pic.jpg|Krasus in The Well of Eternity. Image:Krasus.JPG|Krasus in Night of the Dragon. 855955-3d-artwork-dragons-fantasy-art-horns-video-games-wings-world-of-warcraft.jpg|Кориалстраз бьет Смертокрыла 4829_original.jpg|Красс и Алекстраза Trivia * is missing two small fingers of his left hand due 's Endless Hunger curse. See also * Server:Korialstrasz US Внешние ссылки en:Korialstrasz cs:Korialstrasz de:Korialstrasz es:Korialstrasz fr:Korialstrasz hu:Korialstrasz pl:Korialstrasz